


Doors with Knives, knives in locks

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003902





	Doors with Knives, knives in locks

hallways and doors,  
doors to the moors  
five shackles and one knife,  
one knife plunging into the night  
*Click* one done, of the five.  
Four to go, four til your demise  
*click* two done, of the five.  
Only three more,  
forgot to open your eyes  
*click* three done, of the five.  
Only two more,  
two to your surprise  
*click* four done, of the five  
One more until you are mine  
knife from the fire, out the dark.  
Out from the locks of the shackles bough  
through the door to the light of day.  
Leaving me  
to stay  
But wait  
One more knife, into the night  
*click* and now you’re mine


End file.
